


Did I ever tell you that my first kill was in the rain?

by Windfall13



Series: Incomplete/Unedited Prompts [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defenders
Genre: Assassin! Lance, Drabble, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Langst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfall13/pseuds/Windfall13
Summary: Just a small drabble about Lance telling Lotor about his first kill.





	Did I ever tell you that my first kill was in the rain?

**Author's Note:**

> Lance and Lotor are brothers by oath

“Did I ever tell you that my first kill was in the rain?”

Lotor stared at his brother weirdly, “Really?”

Lance took off his helmet and turned the coms off and nodded, “Yep, I remember it. It was a female who was extorting money out of a once rich business man. Plain and simple really; the man ordered me to assassinate her.”

“Why would she do that?” Lotor wonders. Lance shrugs, “Probably because of the fact that she’s the boss of an entire modeling agency. Humans think they’re all that once they’re rich.”

Lotor frowns, “So that’s your human way of ‘taking over the world’.”

Lance shrugs once again, “Money is a very powerful thing. Most of my clients are usually involved in it.”

Lance sighs as he tilts his head up, rain soaking his face, “Anyway, it was around midnight, of course, and she was ‘in the middle of something’ with her fiancée.”

Lotor wouldn’t understand what she was doing so Lance wouldn’t explain it, “Once her fiancée was gone to go get water, she was in full view of me, her body sat up straight and staring down at her phone. So I got my rifle ready and aimed and shot her in the head successfully.”

“My first kill.” Lance hums as he recalls the facts, “I walked away, not waiting around at all but as I did...”

Lance held out his hand into the rain, “It started to rain. It was beating down hard and fast. I never experienced it before because of my training but I didn’t think it would be actual water coming from the sky. I’ve always thought that it was some type of chemical but no...it was just water.”

Lotor smiles as his brother relaxes. Lance continues, “It felt peaceful for some reason. Everyone else ran inside but I stayed as I soaked it in.”

The young assassin smiles again, “I didn’t think assassins could feel...assassins aren’t exactly humans.”

Lance feels a hand on his shoulder. Lotor speaks, “You’re still human to me. You still make mistakes. It’s not a bad thing to love the rain.”

Lance looks down at his shoes, “Perhaps...maybe we should just enjoy this.”

The two brothers played in the rain before Lance and Lotor heard their team yelling for them. Sure, they got a scolding for not listening to the coms but hearing the rain patter on the castle calmed them both down. It was nice.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is just an unedited drabble ya’ll. Hoped you demons enjoyed and ✌️!
> 
> Tumblr: realwindfalltreason


End file.
